The Rain
by TVaddict023
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the season finale.


A/N: Just a one-shot that i felt like writing...

"_I love you Haley."_

"_Nathan, Don't. Nathan!"_

I hate the rain. I hate each and every drop that comes from the sky. Every speckle that splashes onto my white dress, slowly changing it from vibrate and beautiful to limp and dirty.

I hate the ripples that form around each drop and echo through the water. Each one following the other without any thought. The calm and peaceful repetition covering the pain and despair that lie below.

I hate Rachel for ruining my wedding day, and Cooper for being stupid enough to sleep with a seventeen year old. I hate them both for taking the limo, and for crashing it. They are why Nathan jumped into the water. Why I am standing alone on a bridge in the rain, looking for some answers.

"_Somebody help me! Anybody! Nathan!"_

I hate the bridge, how rough and coarse it feels against my skin. How as I let myself fall to my knees it frays away at my dress. This bridge is the one place I want to escape and at the same time the one place I can't leave. I went to the hospital with them. The three of them all looking so helpless, so hopeless.

"_It's going to be okay Haley."_

"_No Lucas. It won't."_

I did no good at the hospital. I hate hospitals, with all of the doctors waiting to give you bad news, telling you that they can't tell you anything yet. I hate Brooke and Peyton for being to busy throwing glares back and forth to come over and hold me. That was all I wanted, was for someone to pull me into their arms and never let go.

But no one did. So I drove back to the place where it all started. Where I watched as the man that I loved selflessly dove into the water to save people. So all I have now is the rain to comfort me, but it can't. Because I hate the rain now.

_"He's a hero Haley. You know that right, because of him both Cooper and Rachel are going to b e okay."_

_"I don't care Lucas. Honestly, all I care about is if he is okay, and right now he isn't. He's not a hero, he's an idiot. Risking his life like that. He's just an idiot."_

My wet hair sticks to my face and I feel the wet drops running down my face. But it isn't the rain, it is the tears that I thought would never come. I put my head in my hands and cry. The comforting sound of the rain pattering behind me. Maybe I don't hate the rain after all.

"Your going to get sick you know."

"I don't care Brooke."

"You should be there at the hospital Haley, he needs you, he would want you there." Shaking my head I laugh cynically.

"Do you think that I care what he wants Brooke? Do you think that he even took a second to think about what I wanted when he decided to jump into a sunken limo? No, no he didn't. He is just a selfish idiot. And-" I choke back a sob as I try to go on. I hate him is what I want to say. I hate him for making me worry, and for risking his life. Except I don't hat him. I love him. " I love him Brooke. Why did he do this to me? It is our wedding day, couldn't we just have one day with no drama. Just one day?"

She pulls me into a hug and when she moves I notice Peyton coming up behind her. She hesitates a minute before walking over and holding me from the other side. I guess I don't hate them.

I do hate the hospital though, and I don't appreciate them dragging me back to it. I don't want to wait for the news, for the doctor to tell me whether or not my life is over.

"Is anyone here for Nathan Scott." I practically sprint to the doctor and wait for the news that is to come. I hate waiting. I see the doctor take a deep breathe before speaking and I know that today is the day that I will always look back on with hate and hurt. Today is the day that I lost the most important person in my life. "I'm so sorry, but…" I don't even need to hear the rest I don't care. None of it matters, not any more.

I run into the rain and keep on running. My wedding dress dragging on behind me as I splash through puddle after puddle. Why the hell is it raining? I fall to the ground in a fit of sobs and let my white gown soak up the mud. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I never want to see this dress again. I never want to see this town again. It is all tainted, it is all ruined. I hate it all.

"Get in." I look to see Brooke behind the wheel of her buggie, and do as I am tolkd.

"Where are we going."

"As far away as possible." I give her a small smile and look out at the road ahead of me. Goodbye Tree Hill. I promise I'll be back.

A/N: I know that it had a sad ending but i was just in that kind of a mood...please review to tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
